happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sun Buns
Sun Buns is the sixth episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. We explore more of Uncle Fuzzy's lifestyle and relationship with Pop and Cub. This is also the first HTF Hawaiian Style episode with no deaths. In this episode, Pop and Cub learn about the dangers of the sun's UV rays on exposed skin without sunblock. Cast Starring: *Pop & Cub *Uncle Fuzzy Featuring: *Lumpy *Toothy *Lifty & Shifty *Giggles Appearances: *Sniffles (Picture Only) Plot On a beautiful sunny day in Honolulu, Pop, Cub and Uncle Fuzzy are taking a walk on the beach. Cub pulls his diaper down and points his rear end at the sun. Uncle Fuzzy and Pop force Cub to pull his diaper back up. Cub does so and they continue their walk. Lifty and Shifty are at the surf shack where they steal some cash off of Toothy. Uncle Fuzzy stops the two and beats them up giving them black eyes. Pop tells officer Giggles to send them to jail. She does that. As soon as Pop orders some snacks, Uncle Fuzzy sees Cub has pulled down his diaper again and points his rear end at the sun until his rear end is all red from the sun. Cub pulls it back up and runs only to have Pop grab him by the diaper. He notices the sunburn on Cub's rear end. Later back on the beach, Pop is putting some aloe vera powder on Cub's sunburned rear end and places him in the care of Uncle Fuzzy. Pop bends over to give Cub some beach toys. Pop then feels something burning on him. He has pointed his rear end at the sun and starts panicking and puts the aloe vera powder on his rear end. Lumpy goes over to Uncle Fuzzy to see what is happening. Lumpy's rear end is also red because he was working in the hot sun with his rear end exposed. Uncle Fuzzy is confused. Uncle Fuzzy offers Lumpy some aloe vera lotion since Pop is hogging the powder. Lumpy treats his rear end and gets back to work. Later that night, Pop and Cub's rear ends have healed. Good thing Uncle Fuzzy never exposed his rear end to the sun or he might of gotten a burned rear He pulls down his jeans and reveals he was wearing special sun protection underwear made by Sniffles to protect his rear end from the sun's UV rays. The episode ends on Uncle Fuzzy's rear end as he pulls his jeans back up. Moral: "Always remember to put on sunscreen!" Deaths There are no deaths Injuries * Lifty & Shifty get the crap beaten out of them and get black eyes. * Cub exposes his rear end to the sun and suffers a rear end sunburn. * Pop gets his rear end burned by the sun when he is giving Cub some toys. * Lumpy's rear end is burnt by working with it exposed. Destruction None Trivia * This is the first Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style episode without deaths or blood. * This is also the first episode where Cub is not putting stuff in his diaper. It is also the first where he doesn't soil his diaper as well. This is also the first episode where he pulls his diaper up and down and Pop grabs Cub by the diaper. * The injuries Pop Cub and Lumpy suffer on their rear ends are similar to Elliot's rear end sunburn in the 2006 Columbia Pictures movie: Open Season. * This episode does follow Diaper Disaster because it does have Pop and Cub and Uncle Fuzzy. * The special sun protection underwear Uncle Fuzzy is wearing was invented by Sniffles because not only is his name on the waistband of the underwear it also has prints of Sniffles as well. Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Fan Episodes